pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sucked Into Technology
The sixth episode of Season 38. Phineas and Ferb create a device where you can go into any piece of technology you want. Doofenshmirtz tricks Irving into buying an evil smart phone. Episode Summary Phineas is busy on his iPhone, looking through stuff. He sees some of his past snaps on Snapchat. Oh how he enjoyed the big Snapchat group that one day. That gives Phineas an idea. He tells Ferb to get the tools, because he knows what they're gonna today. Then, he wonders where Perry is. Perry goes into his lair from under a pole in the fence. Monogram tells Perry that Doofenshmirtz has been messing around with a smart phone, trying to hack into its system. This is getting everyone at the OWCA concerned and Perry should go check it out. With the boys, they reveal their device that allows people to go into any piece of technology they want. Mostly everyone wants to go inside a smart phone. Buford wants to go into a video game again, even though he never went into Jump and Duck. So, everyone but Buford goes into a smart phone. Meanwhile, Irving is strolling down the street, wanting to see what Phineas and Ferb are up to. Suddenly, Doof pops out of nowhere and asks Irving if he wants a smart phone. Irving goes for the offer, and runs off without paying him. Doof gets really mad at him but shrugs, as long as his scheme works. Perry shows up before him. Doof traps him in a kiddy wagon. He pulls the wagon back to his headquarters. Meanwhile, the kids are having a blast in technology. Phineas is tweeting things, Ferb is snapping people, Isabella is doing a little photography on Instagram, Baljeet is going through the weather app (of course), Django is surfing the subway, Haven is captioning pictures, Heidi is liking statuses, Mallory is flinging birds out of catapults, Olivia is running on a temple, Maddie is cutting ropes, Ford is listening to his tunes, Caleb is asking questions, and Dylan is answering questions. Doof, however, is activating the evil feature on the phone Irving got. Irving hasn't figured this out yet. He's too busy being nerdy on Facebook. Perry starts to beat up Doof and it makes him activate the evil feature. Irving sees an evil face on his phone. He screams like a girl and runs for his life. Albert wonders what's going on. He does a very low-pitched manly scream and runs for his life. They eventually run into the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. The evil phone smashes the device and everyone returns to reality. Olivia thought that was the coolest thing ever. Then, she asks if she can speak with Phineas privately. Everyone lets her and they go home. Olivia finally asks Phineas out. Phineas says yes. Olivia is super happy. She happily skips home. Songs *''Let's Go Digital'' (instrumental) *''Into Technology We Go!'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Irving: "Aren't you a little... pharmacist-y to be selling smart phones?" *Doofenshmirtz: "You know what, I'm not even gonna respond to that," Ferb's Line "Oh, a new snap from my cousin in England" Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair Under a fence pole Evil Jingle None Continuity *Phineas remembers the big Snapchat group ("Snapchatters") *An instrumental of Let's Go Digital plays ("Gaming the System") *Buford mentions Jump and Duck ("Gaming the System") *Ferb gets a snap from his cousin ("Invasion on the Ferb Snatchers") *Olivia tries asking Phineas out again ("The Running of the Platypuses") Allusions *'The Fairly Odd Parents': Irving's evil smart phone is similar to the one Timmy wished for *The following apps are used in the episode: **Twitter **Snapchat **Instagram **Weather **Subway Surfers **I'd Cap That **Facebook **Angry Birds **Temple Run **Cut the Rope **Spotify **Ask.fm Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38